


Fall Fling

by thebrightestbird



Series: Fall Fling [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: Jason looks away and down, like he’s collecting himself. “Your face … I’ve just never seen you wear makeup before.”Oh. That. Zack wears eyeliner on special occasions.The Rangers attend the annual Angel Grove High School Fall Fling.





	Fall Fling

Zack’s deejaying at the annual Angel Grove High School Fall Fling. It used to be something he did often, one of the few things he enjoyed doing at school. But as his mom’s health got worse, he let go even that little bit of joy. Becoming a Power Ranger, however, has encouraged him to take care of himself along with his mom. Deejaying tonight is another step in that direction.

He looks up occasionally to check if his friends have shown up yet. They warned him they were going to be fashionably late, so he’s not quite sure when they’ll actually show up.

“Come on, man! Let me take over,” Justin Stewart begs, again.

“Not yet,” Zack says. “Things just started up. Go dance. I’ll summon you when I need a break.”

Justin obediently scurries to the dance floor, but not too far that he misses Zack’s call to action. He can appreciate the dude’s enthusiasm, but Zack’s supposed to be the main DJ, and he takes his duties seriously.

He looks up to survey the dance floor and check the exits again for his friends, and finally, the Rangers arrive.

The girls are holding on to each of Billy’s arms because he’s a damn gentleman who knows to escort his lady friends properly into a dance. He looks sharp in a blue sports coat over a plain white tee and slim-fitting slacks.

Trini is wearing a long glittery gold top and skinny black jeans. She curled her hair, so it bounces as she walks. Crazy girl looks good.

Kimberly’s dressed to kill in a short, asymmetrical pink dress. Her hair is sleekly pulled back. Zack remembers seeing her at the past dances. This is the first since she split from the cheer squad and since becoming a Power Ranger. All of them have been somewhat hesitant about going back to the usual kinds of teenager stuff, but being Power Rangers isn’t a 24/7 gig. They have to learn to live non-superheroic lives. But Kim mostly wanted to share the dance experience, something she genuinely enjoys, with her new friends.

Zack waves them over and stands up from his table. “What up, player?” he greets Billy, who blushes. “Rolling up in here with two of Angel Grove High’s hottest ladies. I’m jealous.”

Trini rolls her eyes but smiles at him. “Don’t suppose you have any death metal lined up?”

“No such luck. You’re gonna have to make peace with the Weeknd and Lady Gaga.”

Unsurprisingly, Trini scowls.

“How about pre-pop Taylor Swift?” Billy asks, hopefully.

“For you, my man, I’ll make it happen,” Zack says, then notices Jason isn’t with them. “Where’s our fearless leader?”

“Parking the truck,” Kimberly answers.

Of course, when you speak of the devil, he appears.

And he looks fine as _hell_.

Jason’s wearing a crimson button-up, which he does not bother buttoning up all the way, and he’s let his wavy blond hair go a little wild in the front.

His friends notice Zack staring. They turn and wave to get Jason’s attention. When he’s almost upon them, Jason seems to focus on Zack and kind of stumbles to a stop.

“Zack?” Jason says, as if he didn’t recognize him.

Zack gets self-conscious. “Uh, yeah, bro. It’s me.”

Jason looks away and down, like he’s collecting himself. “Your face … I’ve just never seen you wear makeup before.”

Oh. That. Zack wears eyeliner on special occasions. He thinks he also looks especially fine tonight in a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off his many bracelets, and a pinstriped black vest. His hair’s spiked up a little more than usual too.

Jason looks up directly into Zack’s eyes. “You look gorgeous,” he says, voice thick and full of sincerity.

Zack’s stunned into silence. The other Rangers do comedic synchronous back-and-forth head turns between Zack and Jason.

Kim breaks the spell though. “Is that Justin Stewart sitting at your table?” she asks Zack.

“Shit,” he blurts out, “I gotta get back to the music. He’s gonna mess up my settings.”

“No problem. We know you gotta work,” Trini says with a strange look of sympathy. Weird. “Come on, guys. Let’s act like we’re normal, everyday teenagers who want to be here.”

Kim rolls her eyes. “Let’s dance!” She grabs Trini’s hand. “Oh, and we’re coming back for you later, Zack. No way you’re ending the night without joining us on the dance floor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves them off. “Have fun, guys.”

Kim gets going, dragging Trini, who grabs Billy’s hand, who grabs Jason’s hand, who waves at Zack and doesn’t stop looking at him until he has to turn back or risk smacking into others in the crowd.

Zack stands there for a minute, staring at his friends – and Jason in particular – a crooked smile on his face. He turns around to get back to deejaying.

“Get the hell up, Justin.”

||

Zack keeps tabs on everyone as the night progresses.

Amanda and the other cheerleaders make a show of ignoring Kim, and Kim in turn makes a show of genuinely enjoying the night without them, dancing and laughing. She gets especially into things when she sandwiches herself between Trini and Jason, with no room left for Jesus. Zack was practically drooling at the sight and cursed that the Rihanna song they were grinding to wasn’t longer.

Billy was hanging out with his science club crew, because unlike the social outcasts that Jason and Kim have become and the loners Zack and Trini always have been, Billy has other friends. But like a superpowered magnet, he mostly sticks with his fellow Rangers during the night.

During a slow song, they pair off: Billy with Kimberly and Jason with Trini. Jason lifts Trini up, holding her short self in the air while still dancing. She makes an obligatory squeal but eventually settles into the embrace. She whispers in Jason’s ear, and he looks at her sharply. She gives a stern look in return, and both turn their heads in Zack’s direction. He quickly looks back down at his laptop screen.

Zack kind of keeps his head down after that for a few more songs.  Eventually, he hears a chair scrape the floor, placed right next to him.

Jason sits down. “How’s DJ duty?”

“It’s cool,” Zack answers, keeping his eyes on the laptop. “Get to contribute to the entire student body’s efforts to scandalize the poor teacher chaperones by slipping in a few naughty songs.”

Jason huffs a laugh, but they don’t say anything else for a minute. He leans more into Zack’s side and eventually whispers in his ear. “Am I gonna get to dance with you tonight?”

Zack turns his head, their faces almost touching. “You can probably do even more than dance with me, J.”

Jason’s eyes open wide. “Yeah?”

Zack smirks and, because he’s impulsive as hell, gives Jason a quick peck on the lips. “Yeah. A lot more. But first dancing, definitely.” He turns back to the laptop and quickly changes the next song in the queue.

A remix of Snap!’s “The Power” roars out of the speakers.

Jason groans. “Really, Zack?”

He grabs Jason’s hand. “You love it, boss man.” They stand up to join their friends on the dance floor. “It’s all yours, Justin!”

The mop-topped freshman whoops and basically crashes into the DJ chair.

||

Jason takes his team to their homes after they thoroughly exhaust themselves dancing. The whole school is probably going to be talking about their crew come Monday (they were not holding back on the PDA and had the best time out of everyone).

Kimberly is practically floating back to her house. She does a last-minute turn and blows a kiss in the direction of the truck before opening her front door and heading in.

Billy’s been chatting with Jason about some ideas for their Earth Science project that isn’t due for a month, but Jason would never scold him for being ahead of the game, even when he’s discussing it on a Saturday night after they’ve been at a school dance. He tells Billy to email him if he needs anything to get started. Billy okays a hug goodnight from everyone before slipping into his house the back way to avoid disturbing his mother.

Zack sat in the truck bed because four was the maximum number of people that could fit in the truck cabin. Trini and him managed to communicate through the rear window though. When they reach her house, she groans seeing the living room window light, indicating that her parents waited up for her and expect a full report on tonight’s events.

Jason nudges her shoulder. “Just tell them the truth. You had a good time with friends.”

Trini sighs. “Yeah, I know. It’s just hard not being the aloof daughter anymore.” She smacks Jason in the chest suddenly.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t chicken out and disappoint him,” she hisses.

Jason takes a quick glance at Zack, who has his back to the window. “I won’t. Do you want a detailed description of what I think we’re going to be doing tonight to ease your concerns?”

“Gross, no!” She hits him in the chest again and bursts out of the truck. She gives Zack a “later, homeboy!” and he waves bye.

Jason slides the rear window open some to get Zack’s attention. “You want to get in?”

“Nah. Just drive us someplace secluded.”

Jason drives them to their usual campsite near the command center. He gets out and sees Zack rummaging through the big metal supply box in the truck bed.

“Aha! Knew you’d keep a blanket in here, you Boy Scout,” Zack says.

Jason rolls his eyes.

“Don’t suppose you got lube in here too?”

Jason’s jaw drops.

Zack laughs. “Just messing with you. Don’t think we’re ready to get quite that far yet.”

Once Zack’s rolled out the blanket, Jason hops on the bed but doesn’t get too close yet.

Jason’s nervous. “Have you, uh, done much with others?”

“Had a girlfriend for about a month. A really _active_ month.”

Jason absentmindedly nods. “Yeah, I’m sort of the same. Had two short-lived girlfriends.”

“Made out with a guy once,” Zack says, “so liking men isn’t really a surprise for me.” He looks at his friend carefully. “Is that part new to you?”

Jason gives him a bashful smile. “Yeah, you’re a first.”

Zack looks too please. “I knew it! I knew I looked good enough to turn straight men gay. I don’t even think it’s because of the power coin. I probably could have done that before.”

The other boy laughs. “Shut up, jerk.”

Zack laughs too, then reaches out a hand. “Come on. Lie down with me.”

Jason does as he’s told. They lie on their backs, close but not touching.

“So, how long have you had the hots for me?”

“Oh, my God!” Jason shouts to the sky and turns his head to the other boy. “What is wrong with you? That’s the first thing out of your mouth with me lying next to you?”

“It’s an important question that needs to be answered.”

“Then you answer first.”

Zack huffs at the typical response. “Since we met, dude. I’m never not aware of that dumb delicate face of yours or the six-pack you hide under loose T-shirts and flannel. I just assumed there wasn’t a chance in hell you’d want me back.”

Jason runs a hand down his face. “I guess I was confused about you. Until tonight.”

“The eyeliner?”

“Yeah, the eyeliner.”

Zack smiles triumphantly.

“When we’re not protecting each other, we’re punching each other,” Jason says. “How was I supposed to know that was just our weird form of sexual tension?”

Zack laughs.

“Then I walk into the dance without all of the usual worries about Rita returning or my parents’ expectations and suddenly I can really _see_ you. And you’re gorgeous, Z. I’m not blind to it anymore.”

Zack’s smiling so wide his face hurts. That was damn flattering. He has no words that could possibly match Jason’s, but he’s always been more of an “actions speak louder” kind of guy.

He moves up to hover over Jason Scott, the Red Ranger, the team leader, Zack’s friend, and now with a searing kiss, his something more.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Justin Stewart's the kid from the Turbo seasons of Power Rangers. I just threw him in for kicks.


End file.
